In modern communication systems video compression/coding is of prime importance. Due to limited bandwidth allocation often so-called lossy algorithms are employed (e.g. in state-of-the-art video coding standard H.264/AVC [1]). These algorithms use quantization of pixels or transform coefficients to adjust bit rate to channel capacity. This results in more or less visible coding artifacts in many applications.